1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of controlling drive for a display device such as a plasma display panel.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a thinner display apparatus is preferred in accordance with glow in size of the display devices. Especially, in addition to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) and a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) having a self-luminous feature is put into practical use lately.
In a conventional technique, a display apparatus of the self-luminous type (hereinafter referred to as a self-luminous typed is play apparatus) provides a brightness reduction process to an image data to be displayed frame by frame, and the display panel is driven based on the image data processed to reduce the brightness as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,806,852, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
However, in such a self-luminous type display apparatus, when only a specific image is displayed in various sites such as a public facility, even though the brightness of each of pixels is reduced as in the above, constantly light-emitting pixels are extremely deteriorated. Further, in the self-luminous type display apparatuses, because a specific pixel is displayed for a specific time length, a persistence of vision is derived to thereby cause baking of the display panel. Thus an image data cannot be clearly displayed.